Prelude part 2 Love is Never Easy
by LadyHawkKathy
Summary: How the Marauders and their Ladies became a Family The pieces Prelude 1 through 4 are small jump pieces having to do with the lives of Sirius, Remus, Cassian, Lillie, James, and Amelia prior to Nov.1 1981.


Love is Never Easy

Messy and Wonderful, but Never Easy

It had taken about two weeks from the day we ran into Sirius's Grandfather till our marriage contract was signed and delivered to Gringotts along with Sirius's courtesan contract for Lily and my civaluea contract for Remus. Dragontooth our assigned account manager looked over all the documents.

"I see that Lady Hoel is opting to use her option of having a second lesser husband. Very good, best way to be sure she is happy, Heir Black." He looked at Sirius and winked. He then looked over the contract for Lily. "Ah, giving name to Heir Potters chosen, a generous gestor indeed. We will be sure that the ministry is made aware that you both are invoking noble house privilege so that there will be no misunderstandings when these signed contracts are placed in the hands of his grumpiness."

Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing at the way Dragontooth was referring to Dumbledore.

"Those not born to the old blood families do not understand how lineage of the high and noble houses workings and how what these contracts do is to give a name to the nameless as well as giving them the protection of the house and keeps unworthy from preying on the less fortunate. Your Mother does not understand the way things work, marrying your cousins off to an unworthy house and an upstart, who is neither Ancient nor noble. Mourns the loss we shall." Dragontooth finished rolling the contracts and headed out.

A shimmer in the corner of the room now caught my eye. Sirius didn't even acknowledge it, he just said: "You can drop the glamor now Jareth."

In front of me stood a man I recognized as David Bowie. Sirius then explained that Jareth really was the goblin king and that he only used Bowie as his stage name. That Jim Henson was a friend and wizard who gained inspiration from the old stories and his friends. Which explained the movie Labarent and the band on the muppet show.

Jareth walked a circle around me clearly reading me and appraising my abilities. "So this is the beauty who has tamed the beast." He bowed and kissed my hand. "Interesting way of solving the problems with Remus and Lily. Not something I would have expected either you or James to come up with." He was clearly talking to Sirius, though he was looking at me.

"We didn't, Cassian did." Sirius smiled and nodded to me. Jareth had turned to look at Sirius noting the non-verbal communication between us.

"Beautiful, Talented, Knowledgeable, and very powerful remind me to never get on her bad side. He now turned back and addressed me, "The last time a member of House Emrys was in here was back in the thirties when your Father registered his marriage contact to your Mother. You don't read as being as deadly as he. But you are more skilled and more willing to do what may need to be done." He had resumed walking a wide circle around me as he spoke.

I pulled out my wand and held it across both palms. "Sirius are you aware of who the woman you have married is."

Sirius looked at me and back to Jareth. "What do you mean, Aware?"

"That lovely little stick of hers is a double core wand, made by Garret Ollivander's grandfather. Its core is phoenix ash and unicorn blood. It can bring death just as easily as it can save a life. You, my friend, have found a bride who is more than your equal she is the one who will make you the man you once were and will be again. Good luck trying to taming her if that is what you wish to do. Best to just sit back and enjoy eternity at her side." With that, the whole room shimmered and he was gone.

Leaving me feeling a bit of balanced, and Sirius by the look on his face confused and leary. The only thing I could think of to ease my Husband's mind was to kiss him and once again remind him how very much I loved him. He smiled up at me then stood and pulled me to him in a protective embrace. "It's not often Jareth goes into the whole Goblin king thing, but when he does he always leaves me feeling as if I am a small child still learning how the world works."

We headed out into the alley to do some last-minute shopping for the night's dinner.

It had been decided that there would be no bed-hopping till ever paper was signed and filled. It took another week after Sirius and I had filled the first set of contracts for James and Lily's marriage contract, along with Amelia's courtesan contract to be filled. This was partly due since Lily had to first be recognized as a Black before she could become a Potter and James wife. Then as Sirius and James had agreed James was to have a full month before Sirius would consummate his contract with Lily.

I was just fine with this since it gave me six weeks to get to know Remus and two lunar cycles to observe him. Prior to the first full moon, we needed to find a way to keep Remus safe and restrained. That was when we found there was a room in the lower basement of the Rowhouse that had been enchanted to be able to hold someone afflicted as Remus was. I had not known of there being any family member suffering from Lycanthropy but the existence of the room said that they had at least dealt with someone who had been affected.

That first moon Remus gladly let me lock him into the barred room. I placed a chair and a cot in the room for Remuse's comfort and a second set outside the room for myself so I could observe him and keep him company. Even in his wolf form, I found him to be a gentle creature, allowing me to stroke his fur through the bars. His eyes and manor told me just how tortured he was. The lycanthropy had stolen away his freedom and choice, I made him a promise that I would find a cure for him. and it was clear even in his wolf form he understood, laying up against the bars to get as close to me as he could.

Sirius came down to sit with us the first night. "I have never seen him so calm in wolf form accept when we would change with him to go running in the woods."

"I think it might have something to do with the restraining spells on the cell." I reached through the bars and scratched his neck.

"No those are the same spells that Dumbledore placed on the shrieking shack and he was never this calm there. If anything they just made him angrier. No, Cassie, it's you. I think he views you as his mate already."

I just shrugged. " I start working with Belby in two days so with luck we might be able to get the wolfsbane potion he had been working on the last year to a working formulation, at least that way Remus can avoid the pain of the transformation and retain some control."

It was the third week of July when all the holds on courtesan interactions were finally up. Lily and Amy had the whole night planned out. A Special dinner and dessert then each couple would head off to their secondary bedrooms to consummate and put the contracts into effect. Due to the way, magic marriage contracts were written and the magic involved in their creation worked, no contract was viewed as binding until it had been consummated.

Lily's job on that very special night was to make a dessert that would help to ease the nerves and stimulate the libido, My job for that first night was to make up potions for each of the three of us, Lily, Amy, and myself so that there was no chance of an accidental pregnancy. It had already been agreed that in mine and Lillie's cases we would only bare children with our primary husband, there were many underlying reasons for this precaution, not the leased of which was just keeping us all at ease. Amy's contribution was the wine that went with dinner. It needed to relax us all without getting anyone so tipsy that they could not proform or remember the night's events.

Remus was still refusing to take his relationship with Amy passed the casual sex phase. So instead of him choosing a bedroom for the two of them to share all the time, there was his room, her room and their room which was used the least of the three. This lead to Amy stating that her room would be the room she would share with James which would allow him to come to visit her whenever he pleased.

I and Remus felt this was her way of trying to push Remus into spending more time with her. And Lily made it very clear that even though Amy had put the invitation out there for James, He was her Husband first and he would be spending most nights in their bed. This little dado made me wonder if we had made the right decision. But after having a family meeting Amy apologies and backed down on her behavior. My cousin, in private, told me she didn't care about Remuse's condition since she loved him as a friend and lover and was only looking to marry him to help them both. I then explained to her that till Remus felt he was not a threat to her and would not pass his problem down to any children they might have he would not move beyond where he was in their relationship. This helped her to feel a bit less like the odd man out and to look closer at other feelings she was having that she might not have otherwise.

So now on the 16th of July even with all the talking, both Lillie and Amy were acting like schoolgirls on their first date.

Sirius and I prior to dinner had spent time alone talking, he understood that I was nervous since the only man I had ever been with was him. He pointed out to me that we had gotten to know each other as husband and wife and even though we had a very special connection we were still learning about each other.

"Cassie, you have spent the last two months getting to know Remus as a friend which was so much more than we had. No, it does not outweigh the love we share and nothing ever will, but it does give you and he a chance to have a special connection all your own. Something different, yes, but it's still special. "

I tried to smile, "You're sure it will not cause problems between us."

"This coming from the person who hatched this plan in the first place." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you, the words etched in your ring are written in my heart remember that always, for you are and always will be the only person I will say them to. Now we need to join the others. Remus is a very lucky man and the only man I would trust with you, and I would be willing to share you with."

I took my spot at the table between Sirius and Remus. Around me, the others all laughed and joked as they ate. When dinner was over and we had all enjoyed our desserts, a special chocolate muse that Lillie had created to help enhance the enjoyment yet to come, Sirius gave me one last kiss for the night then took my hand and laid it in Remus's.

With that Lily dragged him off to the room they would share. Amy and James had already run off leaving Remus and I alone. He stood and pulled my chair out once again offering me his hand. I took it feeling a rush of butterflies in my stomach. He then with an easy that was well beyond what one might think someone of his build could do, picked me up and carried me up the two flights of stairs to the large room he had settled on as his.

In the room, candles had been light and a bath had been drawn in the adjoining room. Remus sat me on the edge of the bed then came and sat behind me, undoing my braid by running his figures through it till it fell loss over my shoulders. He then came to stand in front of me and undid the clasp on my robe opening it to find that I had chosen to not don any garments under it.

I stood trying not to shake and let my robe fall to the floor around my feet.

"You truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever dared to look upon." He then led me into the bath wrapping my hair in a clean white towel so it would not get wet he helped me into the tube then undressed and knelt on the floor next to the tub so he could take his time and wash me.

When done he wrapped a larger towel around me and lead me back to the bed where he dried my off then began to rub a wonderful smelling oil into my back and shoulders. It made my skin tingle and become aroused at his touch.

"Remus, what is the oil you're using?"

"Oh, just a little something I created for tonight. It's to help easy your nerves and make you more comfortable."

I laid my head on my arms and relaxed under his touch. He worked his way down to my lower back then turned around and started at the tips of my toes and worked his way up my legs. From where my head was I could see his aroused cock. Sirius was longer but Remus was larger around and I questioned whether I would be able to handle it. He saw me looking, smiled then gentle snacked me on the ass.

I couldn't help but moan, "Well now that was an unexpected response. So you liked that little spank." I could only respond with another moan since his fingers were now working the oil into my cheeks causing me to raise my ass up. I felt the oil drip down between my cheeks followed by his figures till both reached my rosebud.

One figure than two found their way into my anus opening me then I felt the oil pour into me setting me on fire. He pulled me up so that my knees were under me but not together. Then I felt the head of his cock push up against my rosebud, gentle forcing it to open and allow him in. I gasped then bit onto a pillow to keep from screaming.

He then backed out and thrust a little harder and faster in, releasing the scream I had been holding in. Each thrust he went a little deeper his hands holding tight to my hips and pulling me toward him as he came forward. Till I felt his hips slam into my ass. Harder and harder till I felt a knot forming at the base of his cock. "I may be your second Husband, but you Cass are my first and only wife." He pulled back then thrust forward pulling me hard up against him so that his knot popped in locking us together. "No matter what may change in the future you will always be my first wife. Sirius told me that he wants it to be this way and so do I."

He gave a little harder push making sure he was held tight inside me. "So the question is, what do you want? Do you accept me as your second, husband fully with all duties and privileges that that title entails?"

"Yes Remus, I do." I could feel him getting larger inside me stretching me filling me.

"I know that you could never love me the way you love Sirius, but I need to know, do you love me as a wife should love a husband?"

"Yes, Remus I do." I now understood what Sirius was trying to tell me. He knows that Remus loved me fully and that I had come to love him. Not as I loved Sirius but love and commitment non-the-less.

He pulled me up and back so I was sitting my back against his chest and rocked me till we both came. He held me there panting and kissing my neck. "Sirius told me that he made you a three-time promise to always love you. Now I will make you that same promise to always Love Thee, thee, thee. You see Cass you are the only woman we have ever both loved and we made a promise to each other when we were young that if this ever happened we would commit to always love and protect her."

"What about Lillie though." I had to ask.

"Sirius never really loved her, yes he has lusted after her for years but never loved. I care deeply for Lillie and loved her the way a schoolboy does. That is not a love that will last. And honestly, she has only ever loved James."

His knot had finally gone down enough to allow him to pull out of me. "There has only been one other person I have ever loved, and that is Sirius. We have had a relationship for over five years." He handed me a glass of wine. "That has not stopped our finding women attractive or having a relationship with them and it is not something either of us has even told anyone about till you."

"Why are you telling me and not Sirius?"

Remus now lay back on the bed propping himself up with an elbow. "He asked me to be sure you loved me first, before either he or I told you because if you didn't he was going to end our physical relationship because he couldn't bare the thought that it might come between yours and his relationship." He had turned away from me, it was clear that the thought of not having Sirius in his life as anything more than a friend was hurting him.

I moved to be in front of him. "That is not going to happen. I am not jealous or afraid of losing what I have with him to you and you should not be afraid of losing what you have with him either. So our marriage is even more complicated than we thought, but it's clear to me at least that this is how it's meant to be.

A light knock on the door annoyed Sirius's arrival. He looked from Remus to me waiting to hear some kind of response. Remus put an arm around my back then I did the same to him and we held out our open arms to Sirius who closed the door and locked it then joined us on the overly large bed.

"Thank the Goddess I was reading things right. I was so afraid I was going to be wrong and lose one of you."

I hit him upside the head. "Don't ever hide anything from me again, either of you." I looked sternly at Remus. Then turned back to Sirius, "So how is it that you are here and not with Lily."

"Funny thing that, James showed up after we had enjoyed our first go-round, took her and led her off to the bedroom with Amy." Remus handed him a glass of the wine we were enjoying. "He told me as he left that he had known about the two of us all along and that I now needed to get my ass up here with the two of you where it belonged. So much for keeping things a secret."

Remus and I both bust out laughing.


End file.
